


A Promise

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Wait For Me [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Needy Chekov, No Porn, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Chekov does his best to get what he wants - and fails. Doctor McCoy makes him a promise.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, all!  
> I said I wasn't writing these two anymore, but I've gone and done the complete opposite of that.  
> What can I say? I love this pair so much.  
> As tagged, this is underage when Chekov is 17, but there is no sex or sexual acts shared between them.  
> This fic was inspired by another similar fic I read called "Sewenteen" by femmefatales. I highly recommend their work!  
> There's a part 2 coming for this and I will try hard not to keep you waiting too long!  
> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!

“Alright, kid, you’re good to go,” Doctor McCoy said with a tight smile, switching off his medical scanner. 

 

Pavel Chekov returned the smile eagerly, always more than happy to attend his medical exams when it was Doctor McCoy performing them. He always had a thing for older men. Even back in Russia when he first discovered his sexuality at the young age of thirteen, it was usually friends of his father that he would find himself staring at when they would visit his house, admiring their older but still very handsome features. He never made a move on one, knowing they wouldn't ever want to reciprocate with such a large age difference (let alone with a teenage boy), but images of those men certainly always made their way into his masturbation fantasies. 

 

“Doctor, I think I should repay you for always being the one to do my medical exams,” Chekov said flirtatiously. 

 

The doctor wasn’t looking at him. He had his back turned and was standing at his desk holding a PADD, most likely updating Chekov’s medical information. He let out a light chuckle, stepping around to take a seat in his desk chair and placed the PADD down. He offered a real smile this time and Chekov practically melted into the biobed. How was it fair to have such a handsome doctor? Especially one he knew he had no chance with. Doctor McCoy probably wouldn't ever even consider sleeping with him. He was still seventeen, after all… 

 

“You wanna repay me, huh? Stay outta trouble on the field, then. That way I only gotta see you for check-ups instead of worryin’ you’ve badly hurt yourself,”  

 

Chekov grinned with a shrug. “Is hard not to be in trouble when you are on a mission with The Captain,” 

 

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Doctor McCoy snorted. “Anyway, that’ll be all, Ensign. Unless you got any questions for me?” 

 

If that wasn’t an opportunity, Chekov didn’t know what else could be. He glanced at the door to Doctor McCoy’s office and noticed it was locked as always – the doctor  _did_  value his privacy. Right now, he was exceptionally grateful for that, should someone try to walk in. 

 

He slipped off of the biobed in one fluid movement and made his way around the doctor’s desk, sitting on the edge in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at Chekov, looking him up and down but not appearing too concerned. His arms were still relaxed on the sides of his chair and he cocked his head, continuing to study Chekov curiously. 

 

“Ensign?” 

 

Chekov flashed his sweetest smile. “Do you know, Doctor, that you are  _very_  handsome?”   
  
  
  
Doctor McCoy’s demeanour changed immediately. He sat up in his chair and swallowed hard, arms crossing against his chest. “I think it’s time for you to go,” he said, nodding at the door.   
  
  
  
“I am making you uncomfortable?” Chekov rose from the edge of the desk and inched himself closer.    
  
  
  
“Very,”   
  
  
  
“Why?”   
  
  
  
Doctor McCoy moved himself backward with the wheels of his chair and Chekov followed until the plastic of the doctor’s seat hit the wall behind. Feeling nervous, but still very much wanting to take the opportunity while he had it, Chekov straddled the older man’s lap and brought his hands down onto his shoulders. Doctor McCoy looked like he was in pain, glancing away and inhaling sharply. His hands were gripping the arms of his chair and Chekov could feel how tense his thighs were beneath him.   
  
  
  
“Get off’a me,” he said through gritted teeth, but didn’t try to push him away.   
  
  
  
Chekov took a hold of the doctor’s hands and pried them from his chair to place them on his hips. “I want you,”   
  
  
  
“I can see that, Ensign, but the answer is no,”   
  
  
  
“Why?” Chekov whined. He knew he sounded childish but wouldn’t be satisfied until he had an answer. “Please tell me why, Doctor. I am not attractive?”   
  
  
  
“Jesus, kid, don’t ask me things like that.” Doctor McCoy was still avoiding Chekov’s eyes, but his hands had started to relax a little on his hips.  

 

“So, I am not? You think I am ugly; you do not want me.” He pouted and crossed his arms but remained seated on the doctor’s lap who was still refusing to look at him. “Doctor, will you please look at me when I speak?”   
  
  
  
Doctor McCoy turned his head to face Chekov but kept his gaze averted, staring at his hands still resting on Chekov’s hips. “I can’t… If I look at you, I’ll… Wanna give in,” he said softly. 

 

 _Oh_. Chekov felt a smile spreading across his face. He squirmed a little and brought his hands around Doctor McCoy’s, encouraging him to bring them higher up his body to his waist and around the small of his back. It sent a little shiver up his spine and caused his cock to stiffen. The older man let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat and wriggled beneath him, tightening his grip into Chekov’s uniform and bunching the material in his hands.  

 

“Please, kid, I’m  _beggin_ _’_ here; you gotta go,” Doctor McCoy pleaded, his voice pained. 

 

The doctor was proving to be very hard to convince, so Chekov took it upon himself to make another move. He slipped forward a little, his erection brushing against the older man’s abdomen and closed their chests together. Doctor McCoy mumbled out what Chekov assumed was a curse word and turned his head away at the last second so their mouths wouldn’t meet, causing Chekov’s lips to press against his jaw instead.  

 

“Kid, stop, that’s –  “ 

 

“Please, Doctor!” He begged. “I want you  _so_ badly!” 

 

Doctor McCoy swore again before finally facing Chekov and looking straight into his eyes. “I know, Pavel… I know.” 

 

“Then why do you say no to me, Leonard?” He asked, using the doctor’s first name. “What is the problem? It is me?” 

 

Leonard’s hazel eyes were starting to cloud with lust and a hint of guilt. “No, it’s not you, sweetheart… It – it’s me. I’m too old. Know how old I am? Thirty two. Much older than you,” he said.  

 

“ _Nyet_ ,” Pavel replied firmly with a shake of his head. “Age is not important. In Russia is common for a big age gap. Older men are much more appealing,” 

 

Leonard finally smiled at him. “Count on you to bring up Russia  _now_ ,” 

 

Pavel blushed with a laugh. “So, we agree the age gap is no problem, yes?” 

 

Unfortunately, Leonard started shaking his head. Pavel had been counting on him saying yes after that, so he pouted and threw his arms around Leonard’s neck who moved his hands to rub them soothingly. He let out a little shiver at the contact. 

 

“Think maybe you could wait ‘til you’re eighteen?” 

 

He frowned. “I do not want to wait. I have been waiting since I joined Starfleet and we were cadets together,” 

 

Leonard looked surprised but didn’t change his mind. “I’m real sorry to turn ya down like this, sweetheart. Jesus; I probably shouldn’t even call you that…” He sighed. “Not until you’re eighteen, okay?” 

 

 _Hmph. Fine._  Chekov tried another approach. “Will you kiss me? Please, Leonard; just one kiss.” 

 

“Oh, I’m goin’ to Hell for this…” He mumbled to himself. “Just one?” 

 

“Just one.” Chekov nodded, though he wasn’t being entirely truthful.  

 

“Okay,” 

 

Leonard moved his head close until their mouths came together and Pavel involuntarily moaned at the contact. It was exactly how he had imagined it. Leonard’s lips were soft, but the scratchiness of his stubble was rough against his chin. The sensation was erotic and Pavel felt his cock harden even more. Leonard pulled away but Pavel wasn’t done with him yet and attempted to recapture his lips. 

 

“Baby, I can’t – please, just…” He gave in to another kiss before tearing away again. “Just wait for me, sweetheart. It’s only a few months,” 

 

Did Leonard not realise what the use of those pet names did to Pavel? It only made him want to kiss the older man even more. Being called “sweetheart” and “baby” by a very handsome, middle aged doctor had him practically turning to goo in his arms. He let out a whine of frustration and buried his head into Leonard’s chest. 

 

“Stop calling me these things; is making me want you more!” 

 

Leonard brought his arms around Chekov and rubbed his back. “I swear to God, I’ll be here waitin’ the day you turn eighteen. I’m not goin’ anywhere, Pasha,” 

 

“ _Oh_ , you know my nickname…” He blushed. “You promise? If I wait you will still want me?” 

 

“You got my word. Now, why don’t you head on out to your quarters. You can… Go imagine how you  _wanted_  this scenario to turn out,” he said with a small smirk. 

 

Pavel sighed over-dramatically. “Fine! I will go do it on my own! But…” He stood from Leonard’s chair and very cheekily brushed his fingertips along the length of his erection. “I will think of you every night until I am eighteen; until I can have the real thing,” 

 

The doctor swallowed hard and sucked in a breath, obviously fighting for his own self-control. He simply nodded and cleared his throat before waving Chekov out of his office with a blushing smile. This time, Pavel finally left and as told, went back to his quarters.  

 

He threw himself onto the bed and reached down to unzip his uniform pants, reaching into his boxers and getting comfortable. Only two more months of fantasising until he could have the real thing. He supposed he was happy to wait.  

 


End file.
